


use your hands and my spare time

by babyboicarti



Series: playboiuzi oneshots [4]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, No Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Stream of Consciousness, bottom!carti, even tho uzi isnt really there, sub!carti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboicarti/pseuds/babyboicarti
Summary: The hand that rests on Jordan's lower stomach slips down, wrapping around the base of his member. He tries to imagine what Symere's hand would feel like- would it be soft like his own, or would it be rough and calloused?(cross posted from wattpad)
Relationships: Lil Uzi Vert | Symere Woods/Playboi Carti | Jordan Carter
Series: playboiuzi oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	use your hands and my spare time

Jordan's right hand wanders down his bare stomach, his blunt nails scratching against his skin ever so slightly, stopping just below his belly button. Behind his closed eyelids, he sees images of his best friend, all innocent smiles and fluffy dreads.

_"Jordan."_

The sweet, raspy voice echoes in his ears as he drags his nails over his lower abdomen. Just inches away from his hand, he's already hard, his length throbbing with each gentle pass of his fingertips over his skin. He doesn't want to touch himself just yet.

Jordan lets his imagination wander, picturing Symere walking into the room, catching him laying on the bed, naked and erect. _"Look at this,"_ he whispers, hovering over Jordan, _"my little whore, touching himself to the thought of me."_

Jordan swears he feels the bed dip next to him as he imagines Symere sliding into it. His unoccupied hand slips over his chest, resting over one of his nipples. He opens his eyes, glancing down at himself, trying to picture Symere's small, thick fingers in place of his own as he tweaks the hardened bud, eliciting a soft gasp from his own throat.

 _"Aw, is my little slut sensitive?"_ Symere's teasing voice floats into Jordan's mind, prompting his own fingers to scratch over his nipple before swirling around it, _"I've hardly touched you and you're already dripping."_

Jordan shifts his gaze down to his dick, taking in the shining tip, the bead of precome waiting to drip onto his skin. Almost involuntarily, Jordan gives his nipple a rough twist, earning a quiet moan.

 _"Does that feel good, slut?"_ Jordan closes his eyes, focusing on the sound of Symere's voice in his head, _"you like the way daddy teases you?"_

"Yes," Jordan whispers aloud, "please touch me, daddy."

The hand that rests on Jordan's lower stomach slips down, wrapping around the base of his member. He tries to imagine what Symere's hand would feel like- would it be soft like his own, or would it be rough and calloused? He closes his hand as tightly as he can around his girth in an attempt to replicate the smaller size of Symere's appendage.

 _"Like this?"_ Jordan strokes himself once, squeezing over his tip before bringing his hand back down, spreading the precome over his dry length, _"you want daddy to touch you like this?"_

Jordan huffs softly, shifting his hips upward just a bit before stilling. He likes to take his time, to think through his fantasies fully, get lost in them, but today, he feels desperate. Symere has been on his mind since he woke up a few hours ago. All he wants to do is get off to the thought of his perfect face, but he knows his orgasm will be so much more satisfying if he teases himself first.

"More," Jordan breathes, toying with his nipple again.

 _"Greedy little whore,"_ the raspy voice chuckles in Jordan's head, _"you're so filthy. Dirty slut."_

The degrading words in Symere's sweet voice make his dick twitch in his hand; he slides his palm up halfway, thumbing at his weeping slit. Jordan's empty hand rises, two fingers pushing past his lips. In his head, Symere tells him to suck, so he does, swirling his tongue around his digits and pretending they're Symere's rather than his own.

After a moment, he bites down hard on his fingers, the aching pain causing his hips to buck upwards. A muffled moan rises from his throat as he squeezes his member gently.

When his fingers are wet enough, he removes them from his mouth, reaching down past his dick to rub over his opening with firm pressure. _"You want daddy to finger you, whore?"_ Symere's imaginary voice whispers, _"you want daddy to fuck your tight hole open?"_

"Yes," Jordan whines to no one, tipping his head back as he forces both his fingers inside of himself. It hurts, his hole burning with the stretch, but the pain feels an awful lot like pleasure to him. Once his fingers are all the way inside of himself, he stills for a moment, allowing himself to adjust.

In his fantasy, Symere leans over him, kissing and biting at his chest. For a moment, he thinks about how badly he wishes he could feel it for real, but then he sinks right back into his imagination, beginning to wiggle his fingers inside of himself. He presses at his walls, searching for his prostate, and when he finds it, the prodding pulls a high moan from him. With heavy pressure, Jordan continues to rub at the bundle of nerves, toes curling as he gasps out moans with every exhale. When the pleasure becomes too intense, he slides his fingers almost all the way out, leaving just the tips inside of himself.

 _"This my pussy,"_ Symere's nonexistent voice says lowly, the sound surrounding all of Jordan's senses, _"ain't that right? This pussy belongs to me."_

The feminization cooked up by his own brain makes him whine, and finally, he can't hold off anymore. "This is your pussy, daddy," Jordan moans as he begins to stroke himself at a steady pace, sliding his fingers in and out of himself at a similar speed.

 _"Whore,"_ Jordan punctuates the word with a press to his prostate, _"my whore. Mine."_

"Yours," Jordan's quivering voice mixes with the slick sound of his hand sliding over his leaking member, a sinful yet wonderful harmony, "I'm your whore, Symere."

 _"My whore,"_ Symere repeats in Jordan's head, the sweet sound spurring him on as he fucks himself harder, curling his fingers inside of himself, his other hand pumping his length faster, squeezing tighter.

"Close," Jordan breathes, his hips shifting down against his fingers involuntarily, picturing Symere's tattooed hand working his dick carefully.

The image in his mind shifts from Symere lying in bed with him to Symere kneeling at his feet, tongue out, dark eyes staring up at him. _"Come on my face, slut,"_ he says as he twists his wrist, stroking Jordan faster.

Jordan's hand stills inside of himself, massaging his prostate roughly with his fingertips, rubbing his thumb over his slit haphazardly.

 _"3,"_ Symere's voices echoes in Jordan's head as his toes curl. _"2,"_ Jordan's legs begin to shake, knees locking in their slightly bent position. _"1. Come for me."_

Jordan's stomach tenses and he cries out as he finally reaches his peak, hips lifting off the bed as he continues to pump himself through it. He pictures the sticky ribbons landing across Symere's face, on his tongue. On the backs of his eyelids, he sees Symere closing his lips, swallowing what landed on his tongue with a smile. Jordan continues to work himself until the stimulation becomes too much and he lets go, withdrawing his fingers from his opening and wiping them on the sheets.

His hips drop back onto the bed as he pants, trying to catch his breath after the intense orgasm. It doesn't take long for the shame to wash over him, as it does every time he jerks off to the thought of his best friend. He can't bare to imagine what would happen if Symere found out about this, about all of the filthy scenarios he's concocted in the time they've known each other. Jordan can't even get off to porn anymore; the only thing that does him in is these fantasies about the smaller man.

Jordan is almost asleep in his post-orgasm sedation when his phone begins to vibrate on the nightstand. With the hand that isn't covered in his release, he picks up his phone, seeing his best friends name on the caller ID.

"Hello?" He mumbles shamefully as he answers, looking down at the mess on his stomach.

"Hi Jordy," Symere greets him, sunny as always; the sound of his voice makes Jordan's stomach tingle. "What are you doing?"

Jordan blinks slowly, turning his gaze to the ceiling. "Just woke up," he lies.

Symere hums into the phone; the vibrating sound, right in Jordan's ear, makes his dick stir once again. "You should come over," Symere suggests, "I'm so bored."

Jordan lets out a quiet breath through his nose. It's always hard to face Symere right after thinking about coming on him, but he isn't going to say no. "I need to shower first," Jordan says.

"Okay," Symere agrees, and Jordan can tell from his tone that he's smiling, "I'll see you soon, Jordy!"

The line goes dead. Jordan drops his phone onto the bed next to himself, glancing down at his member, already growing again, just from the sound of Symere's voice. He can't believe the man has such an effect on him. Tipping his head back against the pillows, Jordan reaches down, taking hold of his length and working it to hardness quickly.

Surely, he's got time for one more.


End file.
